Take A Bow
by Kamikazee
Summary: The two hardest words to say: good-bye


Take a Bow  
  
Author: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Rating: PG Warnings: No warnings Category: WWE Spoilers: No spoilers Summary: The two hardest words to say: good bye Archive: Personal Space. Anyone else, just e-mail me the URL, I'd be happy to let you post it. Author's Notes: Answer to Dana's songfic challenge to use Take a Bow, by: Madonna, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by the WWE, nor is this intended as a reflection on the real people who portray them. This is simply a non-profit piece of fiction. The song Take A Bow, by Madonna is used without permission.  
  
~  
  
//Take a bow, the night is over  
  
This masquerade is getting older  
  
Light are low, the curtains down  
  
There's no one here  
  
[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]  
  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]  
  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
  
[One lonely star you don't know who you are]//  
  
When he walked into the hotel room, he didn't even spare a glance towards her. His face was impassive as he ignored her presence in favour of heading directly to the bathroom. The door clicked shut softly behind him, followed by the telltale clunk of the lock sliding into place.  
  
She looked at the door in sadness. He was getting worse as the weeks went by. It wasn't the way it was before. The laughter had left, the glee in tricking them all, in making them all believe what he wanted them to believe. There was no more joking, no more giggling, and no more good times between them.  
  
She was beginning to feel that he believed the things he said to others, that it wasn't just an act anymore. He did nothing to discourage her. There were no more sweet nothings whispered in her ear. No more promises of better times to come.  
  
She knew he barely slept. When he thought she was asleep, he would get up and watch the stars. She thought he seemed so much like one of those stars. Lonely, unreachable.  
  
//I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye//  
  
She knows it's time to let go. Time to move on. He doesn't love her; he can't love her. But, it's so hard. The thought of leaving him forms a gaping hole in her chest. She's in love with him. She's to far in to leave.  
  
She knows he knows that. She knows he knows that she can't leave him, that she wouldn't be able to stand it. That's probably why he's stopped trying. He takes it for granted that she loves him too much to leave him.  
  
She knows that this is a bad situation. She knows he's using her. It's time for her to say good-bye, to close the curtains one last time.  
  
//Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye//  
  
When they started out, he promised her there would be no good byes. There would be no pain, no heartache.  
  
There hadn't been any good byes yet, but there had been pain, and there had been heartache.  
  
//Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
  
When you get to the part  
  
Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]  
  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
  
[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]  
  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
  
You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]  
  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
  
[One lonely star and you don't know who you are]//  
  
He put on a show for everybody. He played his part, and he played it well. No one suspected what was going on underneath. No one even bothered looking.  
  
After awhile, the show never ended. He would come back, and he wouldn't be himself. He would be the man he played on television, the man everyone thought he was. Hiding behind his smile, he wasn't the man she loved.  
  
Letting the role take him over must have seemed easier to him than letting her in. So, he pushed her out, pushed out everything that made her love him. The masquerade was never ending.  
  
//Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye//  
  
She packed her things quickly, while he was still in the bathroom. She told herself over and over that this was the way it had to be. Looking around the shared room one last time, she took a deep breath and began walking.  
  
One step at a time.  
  
//All the world is a stage [world is a stage]  
  
And everyone has their part [has their part]  
  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
  
How was I to know you'd break  
  
[You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]  
  
You'd break my heart//  
  
He came out of the bathroom, heading towards the bed. He walked past her quickly, barely sparing her a glance. It was only after a few seconds that he took in what he had seen.  
  
He turned towards her again, confusion in his eyes as the mask slipped for a second. She kept her convictions strong.  
  
He'd told her it was just a story, but she didn't like the way the story had gone. Now it was up to her to choose the ending.  
  
//I've always been in love with you  
  
[I've always been in love with you]  
  
Guess you've always known  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye//  
  
As she turned her back on him, she flipped her red hair over her shoulder. Walking to the door, she pushed it open before grabbing her bags.  
  
She looked back one last time before she walked out. Hazel eyes met blue ones. With only a glance she tried to convey the betrayal, the hurt, the love. With resignation, she turned her back.  
  
As Lita walked out that door, she ended the show.  
  
//Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye//  
  
Two words. You wouldn't think they're that hard to say. But, they are.  
  
"Good bye, Chris." 


End file.
